Master Guide
construction. Thank you for your continued patience! Downloading the Game See Introductory Guide Basic Navigation Title Screen image Home Screen image Rehearsal image Performance image Gacha image Diamond Gacha Currency: Diamonds When spending 10 cards at once, diamond gacha guarantees all cards received will be of rarity 3★ or higher and at least one card of rarity 4★ or higher. Therefore, it is best to save for 10 diamond gacha at a time if you are trying to maximize your changes of receiving higher rarity cards. * 300 diamonds = 1 card * 3,000 diamonds = 10 cards Thanks Gacha Currency: Thanks Points Thanks points are accumulated when other players (#Friends or random players) select your card as a support in #Performance. Thanks gacha does not include rarity 5★ cards. There are no guarantees for higher rarity cards if you save up to gacha ten cards at once. * 200 thanks points = 1 card * 2,000 thanks points = 10 cards Options Menu (Cards, Status, Friends Menu Screen image Card System image Card List Card list: A list of cards in your possession. They can be specifically sorted based on a variety of criteria. *Pressing the sort button will enable a pop-up menu: **Default is すべて (show all) for all fields **'Filter' (top left) ***Custom setting: Check the box to show only cards with special effects for the 'current event ***Rarity: Select one or multiple - All, 5★, 4★, 3★, 2★, 1★. Red diamonds indicate cards that have had their skill level increased by feeding a duplicate card. See Strengthening and Exchanging Cards '' ***Team: Select one or multiple - All, K, W, P ***Cast: Check one or multiple character names **'Sort (top right) ***Select either ▲Ascending Order or ▼Descending Order ***You can only select one of the following criteria for sorting ****First row: Acquisition rate, Rarity, Level ****Second row: Chance value, Intimacy, Total strength ****Third row: Selection by attribute - Dance, Vocal, Act ****Bottom row: Music skill level for a particular song (select song in drop-down menu) based on rehearsal levels. See Rehearsal '' Card Details image '''Card status': A basic overview of the card's stats. See' Strengthening and Exchanging Cards'' *'''Level (Lv.): The maximum level of a card is determined by its rarity *'Chance': Probability that a card will drop an associated item as a reward after a Performance playthrough. Value out of 100. *All cards have three attributes: Dance, Vocal, and Act Skill: A description of the card's skills. *'Appeal Skill': Exists only for 4★ and 5★ cards. The name of the skill will vary for each card. This is the skill that can activate during Performance when the card is included in a cast composition. *'Potential Skill': Can influence card parameters if certain conditions are met in a Performance cast composition. Not as effective on cards with lower rarity. *'Support Skill': Only affects other players who select your Support Card for their Performance. Support cards can be selected in the Player Profile Story: Directs you to the Card Story. Team Information Strengthen Cards See Strengthening and Exchanging Cards Exchange Cards See Strengthening and Exchanging Cards Organization and Status Performance Cast Composition Items Shop Friends List Player Profile Player Status Other Settings Help Directory of instructions and gameplay guides. Diamond Accounting Provides a checkbook-like system of diamond earnings (left button) and spending (right button). Support Directs to avenues of contact to game developers on issues, as well as an FAQ. Error Codes Category:Guide